My Brother of Wind
by Whirlwind Aroma Zoe
Summary: I did a poll and Rex's older brother Leon is the winner. Your about to find out when Leon comes to town, many things get wild, and that even problems come back. Leon isn't your average older brother though, no, he's actually the fun type to be around.
1. Welcome back Bro

**Hey back with another story. Well I put up a poll and asked for who should star in my next Dinosaur King Story. Well, now the results are in and you guys wanted Leon (Rex's older brother) for the star. Well I should warn you; this isn't your average brother!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Brother of Wind<strong>

**Chapter one: Welcome Back Big Bro**

**(All told in Rex's P.O.V UNLESS I changed it)**

* * *

><p>I stood in front of Max's House. Ever since I got back, things start getting normal again. But I'm just waiting outside like a typical day. Instead I ended up finding out my older brother is coming to town.<p>

Unlike my past, I remember Leon Ancient. He was the coolest brother. His leader isn't Max's older brother Matt which is actually kind of weird if you think about it. No, his leader is actually Seth and/or mostly Sue which is Zoe's way older sister.

Sue actually dates Seth, and by means, I thought it was impossible to love someone who did some betraying, but he did say it was actually to protect his friends [our older siblings] and that caused some major problems for a while.

Well, enough talk, a black car just drove in front of the driveway. I raced down to see a blonde haired man step out and close the car door behind him.

I went up to him and hugged him, and he hugged me back.

"Welcome back home bro," I said.

"And it's good to be back, brother," his rarely heard voice rang through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry it was short, but it'll get longer, I promise. Well, I'll see if I can that is. I'll rather be longer or just like this until I actually find out what I'm going to do with it. Plus people, read and vote on my new poll.<strong>

**Well, should I introduce Leon better, or get right to the action-packed stuff, your choices guys!**

**Leon: Make it longer!**

**Me: I will!**

**Rex: She owns nothing but does own Sue, Matt, and the bid one, my brother: LEON!**

**Leon: Hahaha, very funny little brother!**


	2. Heck Ill make your dull things exciting

**Hey people, well I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter. Well, I'm at my grandparents' house writing this and so far I hope I'm doing well.**

**Well, should we begin?**

* * *

><p><strong>My Brother of Wind<strong>

**Chapter 2: Heck, I'll make your dull things be exciting**

**(Told in Rex's P.O.V UNLESS I changed it)**

* * *

><p>I walked up the driveway with Leon. I opened the door to see Max and Maryann run straight right into me, knocking me over.<p>

"Ow, really Max!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry Rex. But Mary here wants to get to the mall and is that Leon. Oh my god it is," Max said, looking up at Leon.

I looked at Max's expression. Hell-O he knew he would be coming. I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Who else would be tall, blonde and LOOK like me almost exactly.

I clearly stated that "Duh he's here; you knew he'll be coming."

Max and Maryann left and Zoe came with a "Welcome Back" cake.

"Welcome back Leon Ancient! How's the weather treating you?" Zoe asked, handing over the cake.

"Recently it's been good to me. How about you," Leon asked.

"I'm good, oh yeah Rex, I did your job at the Exact Pet so you don't have to go there and get yelled at from Mr. Gator." Zoe said.

"Oh, thanks Zoe. I meant to do that." I replied laughing.

If you guys are wondering, I work at the Exact Pet along with Zoe and Maryann. Both I and Zoe work at the beach on weekends. Our boss is Crock Gator. He's as angry as an alligator. Don't ask me how we compare him to gators, we just do.

"Well, seems like you guys had fun without me," Leon's voice came up, making me jump. It's not even rare, you know what, not even that, rarer then rare is when you can hear his voice. It's deep I'll let you know that!

"We did, but nothing that you can't be sure of. Since you're here we'll be having twice as fun now," Zoe reassured.

"Yeah," I added.

He laughed. "True, that might be true," he said getting up. "But heck, with me here, I'll make your boring things exciting, like I do every time," he added, looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was no better, but at least I updated, I promise it'll be longer, but like I told you I am on my grandparent' laptop and last time I checked, I do NOT get along with laptops. Well see ya till next time! And vote for my Poll! Please!<strong>


End file.
